A Shock
by KminkPhantom
Summary: An alternative version to how Danny's parents found out his secret. My first! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so don't hate on me. Please?**

**Disclaimer:I don't own danny phantom. I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

(Danny's POV)

"Ugh…" I moan as my eyes open. "Where am I?" I'm sitting on the ground, in some alleyway. The strangest thing was, I was still Danny Phantom. Whenever I pass out, I usually transform back to Danny Fenton. I sat up, rubbing my head. "What happened?" I mumbled to myself. I slowly stood up, and peeked around the corner of the alley. What luck! I was right outside Fenton Works. "Great, now just to get inside," I said. I was about to change when I heard a voice,

"And why would you want to do that?"

I spun around to see my mom, a scowl on her face, a weird gadget in her hand.

"This isn't what it looks like," I said.

"Then what is it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, uh..." I stammered. Damn. I couldn't tell her that I live here! What should I do? Jazz would know what to say. But she wasn't here.

"That's what I thought," mom said, pulling the hood on her hazmat suit over her head.

"Ah, crap," I muttered, getting into a battle position. If this was Dad, I could just fly away. Mom was a little smarter. There was also the fact that she was a ninth degree black belt. "Um… hey, Mo- I mean, Mrs. Fenton? What is that, um, thing?" I asked, eyeing the device in her hand.

"This? Well, it doesn't have a name yet, but it shocks ghosts." She replied.

"So?"

"It hurts."

"So?"

"It hurts a lot."

I yawned, unimpressed. Not many of my family inventions that they make work very well. And if they do, usually they work backwards.

"Why not just go shock someone else? I'm not doing anything wrong," I said, trying to weasel out of this.

"It doesn't work on humans," Mom replied.

"Then why don't you call it the ecto electrifier?" I asked. I saw her eyebrows narrow under her hood, and then she ran over to me and strapped the device around my waist, and locked it. She pulled a remote out, and pressed the center button. Suddenly, I felt the biggest shock I'd ever felt in my whole life. "Wow, that… really… does… hurt… ouch…" I said, as I sunk to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this is so short, I promise the next will be longer.<strong>

**Please review! I want opinions and perhaps suggestions?**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I couldn't think of any other way to start it other than repeating myself, you dont have to read the italicized text. I finished the second chapter! I have no idea how long this is going to be. I'm not even sure how to end it yet. Well, whatever. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Danny Phantom Belongs to Butch Hartman. Please give me Danny Butch! Pwetty Please? **

* * *

><p>"<em>Um… hey, Mo- I mean, Mrs. Fenton? What is that, um, thing?" I asked, eyeing the device in her hand.<em>

"_This? Well, it doesn't have a name yet, but it shocks ghosts." She replied. _

"_So?"_

"_It hurts."_

"_So?"_

"_It hurts a lot."_

_I yawned, unimpressed. Not many of my family inventions that they make work very well. And if they do, usually they work backwards._

"_Why not just go shock someone else? I'm not doing anything wrong," I said, trying to weasel out of this._

"_It doesn't work on humans," Mom replied. _

"_Then why don't you call it the ecto electrifier?" I asked. I saw her eyebrows narrow under her hood, and then she ran over to me and strapped the device around my waist, and locked it. She pulled a remote out, and pressed the center button. Suddenly, I felt the biggest shock I'd ever felt in my whole life. "Wow, that… really… does… hurt… ouch…" I said, as I sunk to the ground. _

Chapter 2

(Danny's POV)

I was on my knees, trying to get the ecto electrifier off of me. Man, was that thing on tight. It seemed like the more I pulled, the tighter it got. And every time Mom clicked that button, it shocked me, hard. _"C'mon, Fenton, stay conscious," _I thought. _"You got lucky last time, but you will probably turn back into Danny Fenton if you faint."_ How had I gotten there anyway? I think it was Skulker, he was chasing me, as usual, and I got really tired. He blasted me, and I fell to the ground. I must have landed right next to Fenton works. How long had I been out? Why didn't Skulker follow me down? He does want my pelt on his wall, doesn't he? My thoughts were interrupted by another shock from the ecto electrifier. I couldn't help it. I screamed. Loud. That was probably when Jazz heard me.

"Danny?" she said, her voice coming from her window. I looked up to see her poking her head out her window.

"Jazz?" I said weakly, trying as much as a could to stay conscious. Her head disappeared, and a few seconds later she burst from the house.

"Mom, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Just trying to get this ghost punk unconscious," Mom said. "But he's putting up a good fight."

"Jazz…" I mumbled.

"Don't you dare say my daughter's name!" Mom shouted, zapping me again. I screamed and laid down. I groaned, twitching slightly. I saw Jazz wince.

"Mom, please stop," she said.

"Why, sweetie?" Mom asked, her face softening.

"uh, well, um…" Jazz stammered, biting her lip. She glanced at me.

"Tell her, Jazz," I said. "It's the only way."

Jazz just stared at me, her mouth open.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be in Jazz's view just to see her point.<strong>

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, i finally finished this! out of the two computers in my house, one broke. So it is really hard to get computer time. In a weekor so, when the new one comes, i will update like crazy. but, for now, i will only post every couple of days. Luckily, i can type my stories at school! During lunch, anyway. So anyhoo, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: If Danny Phantom was mine, he would be still on TV. **

* * *

><p>Chapter3<p>

(Jazz's POV)

"Hey, that ghost punk is outside," I hear my Mother say outside my door. I sigh. Ghosts, ghosts, ghosts. That's all they think about, isn't it? I hate it, I hate ghosts! Well, except Danny, of course. And he is only half ghost, so I don't think that counts anyway. So who was the 'ghost punk' outside? My parents say all ghosts are punks, so I can't tell. Not that I really care, anyway. I'm too busy studying and covering for Danny while he fights Ghost X- err, I mean, Skulker. Mom footsteps pounded down the stairs and out the door. I heard a muffled voice come from outside my window, but I didn't pay much attention. Until I hear my brother scream.

"Danny," I whispered. I ran to the window and threw it open. "Danny?" I called down into the alleyway.

"Jazz?" I hear him say weakly. He looks up at me, his glowing green eyes filled with pain. I winced, then quickly ran outside. When I rounded the corner, I saw Danny on his knees, his face contorted with pain. It took everything I could to not run over to him.

"Mom, what are you doing?' I asked.

"just trying to get this ghost kid unconscious. But he is putting up a pretty good fight," she said, a smirk on her face. I was truly horrified. I had to stop her, but how could I do that? I couldn't expose Danny…

"Jazz…" Danny muttered softly. I glanced at him. He looked horrible. His white hair was scruffy and messy; his face had a pained expression on it. His white aura was even beginning to fade.

"Don't you dare say my daughter's name!" Mom screeched, and shocked Danny again.

"Please, mom, stop!" I yelled.

"Why, sweetie?" Mom asked, looking at me.

"Well, um..." I trailed off. I couldn't just tell her!

"Jazz, just tell her, please," Danny said. He was laying on the ground now. "it's the only way." He started to close his eyes. I stared at him.

"Tell me what?" Mom asked. I bit my lip. What should I say? That she was shocking her own son? That Danny was a half ghost? I ran over to him.

"She won't believe me," I whispered.

"Just try," he replied.

"I-I can't," I stammered. "I can't do it."

"Fine, I'll do it the hard way then," he said, then groaned. I raised an eyebrow.

"The hard way?"

"Fainting."

"Oh."

I got up and walked back to my mom, and said, "Never mind." Mom looked confused.

"So I can continue?" she asked. I took a deep breath, glanced at Danny, then said:

"Yes." Mom smiled, and time seemed to move in slow motion as her finger pushed the button again.

"No, Mom, WAIT!" Danny yelled, as the machine shocked him again.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is my next chapter, I am trying to make these longer; I'm just not good with length! I can't go on and on like some other people do.**

**I will try! Read and Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. *sobs***

Chapter 4

(Maddie's POV)

"No, Mom, WAIT!" that ghost kid, Phantom yelled as I shocked him again.

"Huh?" I said. "Did he just call me Mom?" I looked at Jazz. She looked worried. But about what, I didn't know. Just what is going on here?

(Danny's POV)

That last shock did it. I fell unconscious. But my plan was falling into place now. Confuse Mom by calling her Mom, falling unconscious and turning into Danny Fenton. Mom would see. No more lies, no more secrets. My eyes drifted shut, and I could feel the rings form around my waist even before everything disappeared and went black.

(Neutral POV)

Maddie Fenton simply stared as the unconscious Danny Phantom slowly transformed into her son. His white hair turned jet black; his jumpsuit disappeared revealing white t-shirt and jeans that her son always wore. And, if his eyes were open, she would have seen the green glow fade away into a baby blue. At first, she thought it was a trick, a lie. But her daughter's face changed that. Jazz's face was filled with hurt and concern for her brother's well being. Jazz knelt down beside Danny to check for any injuries. When she found none, and made sure that he was still breathing, she looked up at her mother; tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jazz, I-" Maddie said. "I didn't know, if I did, then I would have-"

"That's right," Jazz cut her off. "You didn't know. It's… it's not your fault." She then lifted her brother off the ground, and carried him inside the house, leaving Maddie alone. Alone, with her thoughts.

(Maddie's POV)

I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. Yet, it was true. I have had nightmares about Danny being hurt, and in those nightmares I am always trying to save him. But this, this was the worst nightmare yet. I was the one who hurt him. I could have killed him! My son was Danny Phantom. The Danny Phantom. It didn't seem possible, and yet, it was. This had to be a dream, a fantasy, no, a nightmare. This nightmare, that was worse than I could have ever imagined. And the worst part was, I couldn't wake up.

(Jazz's POV)

I carried Danny into the house, leaving Mom outside. I couldn't imagine what was going through her head at this point. She had harmed her son, the one thing she had always tried to protect. Sure, Mom was ghost crazy, like Dad, but she was a mom. She cared about us. Our well being came over ghost hunting any day. I placed Danny on his bed, and tucked him in. He looked so peaceful, sleeping there. My brother, a half ghost, who was famous all over town and Mom didn't know? I couldn't understand it. Especially since all of my parents' ghost sensors said that Danny was a ghost. Mom would always shrug it off, by saying, "That can't be right," or "This thing must be broken." She always tried convincing herself that Danny wasn't a ghost, when he was one. Only half, but that's beside the point. A sudden groan from Danny broke my thoughts. I looked at him, and saw that his eyes were slowly opening.

"Hey, little brother," I said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but okay otherwise," he replied, sitting up a little. "Where's Mom?"

I sighed heavily and replied, "Outside, gathering her thoughts, I suppose." Danny sat up on the edge on the bed, and then slid off. When his feet hit the floor, he stumbled.

"Ouch, migraine." He said, rubbing his forehead.

"That's all?" I asked, surprised he wasn't more hurt.

"Upside to having ghost powers, speedy healing," Danny said with a smile, obviously proud of himself. He walked over to the door and fazed through it. I sighed and opened the door like a normal person. I followed him down the stairs and out the door again. However, I stopped at the corner near the alley. This was Danny and Mom's conversation. And boy, di they have a lot to say.

**Yay! Finished! Would you consider that a cliffie? My last chapter ended with one, sorry 'bout that. Teehee. Will someone come and get me for using cliffies?**

**Is there a cliffie murderer? Lol.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i havent posted... been waiting for the new computer! I was able to type this on it a few days ago, never got to post it though. So now im at school, posting this during lunch. will type chapter six! then write in note book during class!**

**Disclaimer: Butch owns him, not me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

(Danny's POV)

I rounded the corner and stepped into alleyway. Mom was pacing, muttering to herself. She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't notice me. I cleared my throat. Mom stopped and glanced up at me. When she saw me standing there, her eyes widened.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied. "It's me."

"Were… were you just…" she stammered. I looked at my feet.

"Mom," I said. "There is something we have to talk about. Inside."

(Maddie's POV)

I followed Danny into the house, somewhat afraid. Of what, I wasn't sure. We stepped into the house, and into the kitchen. Danny sat down at the table, sighing. He gestured for me to sit down as well. I sat, not taking my eyes off him.

"I'll start from the beginning," he said.

. . . .

"It all started with the Fenton portal," Danny began. "When you and dad built it, someone forgot to press the ON button," he crossed his arms and looked at me skeptically.

"That must have been your father," I said, resting my head in my hands. I remembered when Jack and I first built the Portal. I told him, twice, to turn the portal on before we plugged it in. I was so sure he had, but I guess not.

"Anyway, I went inside it to get it to work, you know, to explore. I clicked the button," Danny continued. "There was a huge flash of light, and my DNA profile was changed slightly." I blinked. I couldn't imagine something like that happening to me.

"Did-did it hurt?" I asked. Danny winced, as if he could still feel the pain

"A-a little," he said. I couldn't believe this was Danny talking. Where had my fourteen year old son gone? He seemed older. Shrugging off pain? Most teens would complain for hours how much something hurt them. And here was Danny, just shrugging off extreme pain. How had he survived the shocks I gave him? Then, if he was a ghost, then he couldn't have died because he was already… oh I couldn't think about it.

"So… so you're a ghost?" I said slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"Well, um… half ghost technically," Danny said with a lopsided smile. His smile faded, and he said, "When I got my powers, I didn't really know how to control them. I kept becoming intangible at random moments, and slip through things." I vaguely remembered Danny dropping things constantly for about a two month period. I hadn't given it much thought, at the time.

"You could have told us, Danny," I said to him reassuringly. "Our knowledge of ghosts could have helped you."

"That's just it," Danny said, looking at his hands. He looked up into my eyes. "You guys know so much about ghosts, but that doesn't mean you like them." I was stumped. It was true that I detested ghosts. All of them, every shape and size. Then it hit me. I never gave ghosts a chance, did I? I just shot first, asked questions never. I looked up into Danny's piercing blue eyes. They were filled with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"I… I…" I stammered, trying to come up with something to say. But I couldn't.

"We should go tell Dad," Danny said, starting to get up. I stood up too. I followed him down the stairs into the lab.

"Jack?" I called. "Are you down here?"

(Jack's POV)

Man, this will totally work! Maddie had said she had seen the Phantom punk outside. She was gonna get him, bring him inside so we could experiment, you know, rip him apart, molecule by molecule. But boy, was she taking a long time! Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I braced myself to see Mads, with that punk in her arms. She did come, but she was with Danny, no one else. I guess she didn't see me, cause she called out, "Jack? Are you down here?"

"Yeah baby," I replied. "What's up? Did you get the ghost kid yet?"

"Oh, so he was in on it too?" Danny said, looking a little irritated. I raised one eyebrow, confused, as usual.

"Sweetie, he doesn't know," Maddie said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Erm…" Maddie said, turning to Danny. He simply shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. Then a white ring formed around his stomach. Wait, a white ring? The ring split in two, then they started to move. One up, one down. They went over his whole body, revealing a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and collar. There was also a white D and black P on his chest. His hair became white, and when his eyes opened, they glowed neon green. There stood where my son had once been, was Danny Phantom. Well, I nearly fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> **did too many view switches in this one. i'm really trying to get longer, explain things more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this is the last chapter before the epiloge! Wow, 33 reviews! Thanks everyone! i suppose i'll relpy to some after the chapter. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a thirteen year old girl. Do i look like some dude named Butch to you?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

(Danny's POV)

I swear my dad was about to faint when I went ghost. He stared at me, eyes wide and mouth open. I stood there, eyes glowing, my white aura surrounding me. My mom looked between me and Dad like we were a tennis match, a concerned expression on her face. Suddenly, Dad's eyes twinkled, and he picked up an ecto-gun, aiming it at me. Mom gasped.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she said, her eyes wide.

"That's the ghost boy," Dad smirked. "He was pretending to be our son, wasn't it obvious?" Mom looked as if she was considering this. Ugh. Why couldn't anything be simple?

"Th-that's ridiculous!" I yelled. "I'm really your son!"

"Yeah right, Phantom," Dad said. "You can't fool me." Argh! Sam was right. Parents don't understand. They don't except you for who you are. "Anyway, my son is not dead. He is NOT a ghost."

"Jack." The voice was clear and firm. Dad and I both looked at Mom. "The device… it didn't work on him." Dad raised an eyebrow.

"That's- but it worked fine!" Dad waved his arms. "We tested it on other ghosts!"

"It's because I'm not completely a ghost," I explained, pushing a stray white hair out of my eyes. "I'm only half, Dad" his eyes grew to the size of ping-pong balls. "Don't believe me? Fine experiment away." I said sarcastically, holding my arms straight out. I closed my eyes. I heard Dad put down the ecto-gun, and then loud heavy footsteps. I felt myself being picked up and squeezed by none other than Dad.

I opened my eyes a crack and squeaked," Ribs… breaking…"

"Sorry, son," Dad said, putting me down. "I'm just proud, that's all."

"Huh?" Came my voice. Dad stepped backwards and put his arm around Mom. "You- you're not mad?" I asked. Dad chuckled.

"We love **you**, Danny. **You." **Mom said, smiling.

"Whether you're ghost, boy, or something in between," Dad said. Huh. That was the same thing they said when Freakshow had the reality gauntlet. I had thought at the time they were proud of me for saving them. But I… I hadn't done anything this time. Was it sympathy they were feeling? Trying to make up for shocking me with the ecto-electrifier? Dad cleared his throat. I hadn't realized I had been just standing there. "Danny… do- do you think we could take your up on your offer?" Dad asked, his eye sparkling. "Nothing that will hurt, we just want to see what you can do." So they did want to study me. But hey, that's just who my parents were. Trying to stop them from hunting ghosts was like trying to get Sam to eat meat. The chances of them stopping were the same as Jazz getting a bad grade. A smile spread across my pale, ghostly face.

"What the heck!" I said, almost squealing. "Sure!" Mom and Dad looked at each other, and smiled big smiles. I ran over to the ghost portal, ready for anything they threw at me.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>

**Review: ****urgh... im not good with suggestions...**

**good work all the way anyway! ecto electrifier... mind if i use that maybe later in one of my stories?**

**daniphantom149 **

**Reply: Lol that name totally just came to me at a random time. i was like, in math, or something. Then i was all like, "GASP! ECTO-ELECTRIFIER IS ITS NAME!"**

**well, i thought it. Anyone can use it.**

**Review:****I. Am. Hooked. Update soon!**

**ColorLikeWhoa**

**Reply: This is the comment that got me all excited. like, "someone got hooked on something i did? NO WAYZ!" I only had two chapters at the time, and my friend has writen a 200 page book, **

**and no one has read it yet. Talent waste much? LOL.**

**Review: ****This chapter was BEAST! **

**ONG THEY BROUGHT DANNY PHANTOM BACK CUZ THEY NOW PLAY THE EPISODES ON NICKTOONS! OOHH YEAAHHH!**

**Thelittlemonster17**

**Reply: thanks! Yeah, I know about nicktoons. I just wish they made new episodes, you know, continued. not just dumb reruns. and besides, my damn parents only bought the cable package **

**with channels 2 through 99. therefore, I'm not even sure which channel Nicktoons is, and I can't access it.**

**Okay, I'm done for now! See you in the epiloge! **


	7. Epilogue

***Does happy Dance* I'm finished! I typed this in like, 20 minutes. The words just poured out, so to speak. Well, I have another Danny idea, and perhaps an Invader Zim story for those who love the little green guy! **

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

(Neutral POV)

"So, you guys are really okay with this?" Danny asked. His parents nodded. The whole family sat in the kitchen, around the table.

"Just don't hurt him, you two!" Jazz said, overprotective as usual. Maddie smiled.

"Of course, Jazz, don't worry." She said, calming her daughter down. "We just want to know his abilities, and when Danny's ready, we can do more advanced things. But only if he wants to." She glanced at her son. Danny merely shrugged.

"Are we going to start? Dad looks a little anxious to get down there." The boy said. It was true. Jack Fenton was squirming in his seat. Maddie sighed heavily.

"Let's go."

The Fenton family all gathered in the basement. Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Jasmine Fenton, and little Daniel Fenton. The family bonded as Jack and Maddie watched Danny's every movement. They scanned him as he "went ghost", watched him shoot beams of energy from his hands, cleaning up the garbage. The two stared as he refroze the melted ice cream in his father's bowl. They became confused when Danny became invisible, only to find him when his laughter gave him away. Young Daniel scared them constantly by walking through walls at random times. He always had a good laugh at that. Jack, Maddie and Jazz covered their ears as Danny let out his "Ghostly Wail" in a field, to prevent too much damage from happening to the city.

However, over a few months, the Fentons had a favorite Family pastime. The parents and their daughter would sit on the front steps. They stared at the sky, watching Danny. Not Danny Fenton, the clumsy, weak, fourteen-year-old. They watched Danny Phantom swoop gracefully through the sky, eyes closed, and his spiky white hair blowing back in the wind. He would flip and twirl, drawing pictures in the air with his long black ghostly tail. He was in pure bliss, flying around, and his family staring at him in awe. It was times like this when Danny truly felt he was a hero, someone special. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz had always told him this, but he didn't truly understand until his parents were put into the picture. The people, who you are supposed to look up to, are looking up to you instead. Danny stopped for a moment, hovering over his family. Their faces all looked proud, and in awe of Danny's flying. He smiled down at them, and they returned the smile with their own. Danny turned around, staring at the sky for a moment. He took one last glance at his family, then turned and sped off into the sunset, feeling new.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


End file.
